Don't Fall Asleep
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Shikamru is late... again... and Temari is fed up with it. So she decides to do something when she finds him asleep.


**Hey everyone. I am trying my hand at a Naruto story this time. I know that I already have one, but that was a song fic... so not really a fanfiction story. So we're gonna say this is my first Naruto story. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I didn't get the character... well Temari mostly... out of character. **

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto or any of the characters... sadly :/**

* * *

It was a bright and warm summer afternoon in Konaha, and one lazy shinobi was laying on his favorite cloud watching hill. He had his arms behind his head to act as a pillow and had his eyes closed. He knew that there was something that he was suppose to be doing, but he just didnn't care. He had been there for about an hour after he left his house. His mother was on another of her rants this morning. Even his father made the excuse of having a mission just to get away from her.

Now he was just lazily watching the clouds as they floated by and falling asleep.

NNNNNNNNNN

Temari stormed out of the Hokage's building. She had been waiting from Shikamaru for over two hours, and she was getting fed up. She had gone to Lady Tsunade to see if he was busy with another project that he didn't tell her about, but Lady Tsunade hadn't seen him either.

Now she was fuming. "That stupid, lazy idiot. He knew we had a lot to do today, and he's late _again_!"

A few of the villages recognized who she was and that when she was mad to stay out of her way. Not even Ino wanted to mess with a mad Temari, but since Temari was heading straight for her, she knew she couldn't avoid Temari's rage.

"Ino! Have you seen that lazy butt!" Temari shouted.

"Sorry, Temari, haven't seen him, but you might try his favorite cloud watching spots," Ino replied making sure that she at least tried to help her.

"Yeah, I was heading to that rooftop he likes to go to."

"And don't forget that hill right outside the village. That should be the second place you look," Ino suggested

"Thanks," Temari said just to be nice and stoped off again. "He's going to pay for this."

Ino just smiled and also continued to her family's shop knowing that Temari would keep that promise and that she really wanted to see what she did.

When she didn't find him on the rooftop, Temari took Ino's suggestion and headed straight for the hill outside the village.

When she got to the clearing on the hill, she saw Shikamaru with his eyes closed. "So, the lazy bum decided to take a little nap instead of helping me out with the paperwork that we have to do, huh?" Then she smiled. "Well, I'll show him."

She quietly walked over to the sleeping shinobi. She knew he wasn't a heavy sleeper, but he wasn't a light sleeper either. If she was quiet and careful enough, she would be able to complete her plan for revenge.

She carefully set her fan down on the ground and moved toward his head. _'This will be like a stealth training exercise.'_

The smile never left her face as she very carefully pulled the hair band out of his hair. She had it about halfway out when she quickly moved back as Shikamaru shifted slightly.

She held her breath until she was sure that he hadn't woken up and released it slowly in relief. _'That was close. I'll have to be more careful.'_ She then moved back to his head and continued to take out the hair band.

When she finally got it out without him waking up, she backed away, smiled, and reached into her pouch and brought out one more hair band. _'Alright, _Shika,_ let's see if you forget next time.'_ Again she moved over to his head and carefully gathered the hair on one side of his head.

Even though there were a few times when she thought he would wake up and ruin it, but she managed to put his hair in the two ponytails to make him look like he had antlers.

She smiled as she stood up, grabbed her fan, and then went up beside him and nudged his side with her foot. "Hey, Lazy, wake up!" she yelled, but she had to put a little more force into the nudge.

"Oww, woman, are you trying to break my ribs?" Shikamaru asked as he sat up rubbing his side.

"Well, if that's what it takes to wake you up, then yes, I am," Temari said angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright," he said as a yawn escaped his mouth and he stood up still rubbing his side.

Temari could tell he was still half asleep. "Sheesh, don't you sleep enough at night?"

"Actually, I only got like two or three hours of sleep this morning before my mother came in and dragged me out of bed," he responded as another yawn made it's appearance. "Lady Tsunade had me up all night on patrol even though she knew you were coming today."

"Oh, so you did remember I was coming today."

"She mentioned it a couple days ago, but with last night's patrol and mom's rage fit this morning, I…"

"You forgot," Temari finished for him.

"Yeah," he said as he rubbed his side one more time then started walking toward the village.

Temari smirked. _'He's to tired to realize that his hair's put up differently. Oh, this will be good.'_

When they made it to town, Temari was having a hard time from bursting out laughting at how the villagers were looking at the half-asleep, two ponytailed shinobi walking down the street, and what made it even better is that it seemed Shikamaru was to tried to even notice.

Temari knew that wen she saw her this morning. Ino was heading to her family flower shop, so she intentionally lead Shikamaru in that direction.

By the time they got to the shop, Shikamaru finally realized that they were heading the wrong way. "Hey, why are we going this way? It's out of our way," he asked.

"Because, I promised Ino that I would stop by when I got here and didn't have a chance this morning, so I'm doing it now," she explained.

Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever. Let's just make this fast so we can get to the paperwork so I can go home and sleep."

Temari smiled and went through the front door. "Hey, Ino, where are you?"

"Give me a second," Ino's voice came from somewhere, but Temari couldn't tell where.

Shikamaru let out another yawn as Ino suddenly came out of nowhere, at least to Temari it seemed that way. "Sorry, how can I… Whoa," Ino said when she saw Shikamaru.

"Yeah," Temari said smiling. She twirled around then looked at Ino, but glanced quickly t Shikamaru without turning her head. "You like it? Shika hasn't noticed yet."

Shikamru let out another yawn. "You look the same as always," he said tiredly.

Ino couldn't take her eyes off Shikamaru's new hairdo. "Uh… Yeah." She then covered her mouth to cover her snicker. "It looks great."

"you should've seen the looks other were giving."

Shikamaru sighed. "Can we please go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Temari said then turned to Ino and winked. "See ya later, Ino."

"Yeah," Ino replied still houlding back her laughter, but as soon as Temari and Shikamaru walked out the door, she burst out laughing.

Shikamaru glanced back at the shop, but never stopped walking. "What's her problem."

Temari was snickering quietly. "Oh, nothing."

They continued walking to the Hokage's building. Temari was disappointed that the room they were going to be working in was a floor down from the Hokage's room. _'She would've got a kick out of this.'_

They passed a few more shops and people continued to stare and snicker at Shikamru's new look, but her smile got wider when she saw Shikamku walking toward them with a concerned look on his face.

"Hello, Shikaku," Temari said happily. Shikaku nodded, but continued to stare at his son.

"Did you need something, Dad?" Shikamaru asked not really wanting to talk.

Shikaku looked over to Temari slightly confused, but she just smiled at him. "Uh… Well… Son, did you lose a bet with someone or something?"

Shikamaru gave Shikaku a wier, confused look and Temari just couldn't hold it back anymore. She burst out laughing. Both Nara men just looked at her. "Did I miss something?" Shikamaru asked very confused.

Shikaku looked from the laughing Temari to his confused son. "So you didn't put your hair like that on purpose?"

"Like wh…" he asked as he reached up to his hair. His eyes went wide when he felt two ponytails on his head instead of the usual one. "What the!"

Temari just laughed harder at his reaction and at how fast he took the two ponytails down and began putting his hair back in the usual hairstyle. "You should've seen how everyone was looking at you," Temari said as her laughter died down.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Shikamaru asked angrily.

"Well, if you wasn't slaking off and arrived on time to do the paperwork with me, maybe I wouldn't have, " she replied with a big smile on her face.

"I think you learned something very important about troublesome women today, son," Shikaku said as he smiled and put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru glared. "Yeah, don't fall asleep when they're around."

Shikaku laughed and patted Shikamaru on the back then started toward his house. "You should've seen some of the things Yoshino did to me."

"Really," Temari said curiously and followed Shikaku.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide. "Dad, don't give her any ideas," Shikamaru called after him as he too followed his dad.

* * *

**Well, how'd I do? Please let me know in a review on what you thought of it. If you guys think I did pretty good then I might even do more Naruto... mostly ShikaTema... in the future... and if there's a kind of ShikaTema story you would like to request then by all means let me know and I will do my best to do it for you. Thanks for reading :D R&R please**


End file.
